


Horse

by Bookah



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Girls and Tanks, F/F, Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, Implied Sexual Content, Ribbon Warrior, Tanks, implied lesbian relationship, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookah/pseuds/Bookah
Summary: Rin is eager.Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior spinoff comic fanfic.
Relationships: Mitsukaze Rin/Shizuka Tsuruki
Kudos: 13





	Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Itasha: Sports car decorated to excess with fanart.  
> Halfu: Half-Japanese, half not.  
> Onna-Bugeisha: Female Samurai  
> Kesi Giri: Downward slash with a katana that comes down on the shoulder to one side of the head, and then cuts across the body toward the opposite hip.  
> Chabudai: Short, traditional table that one has to sit on the floor to use.  
> Inuoumono: Traditional Samurai sport involving the hunting of dogs while mounted.

Toes she knew so well, that knew her so intimately traced up her spine, sending shivers through her. Delicate, graceful things, they spoke, communicating with her in ways no words could ever convey. “Wait,” they said. “Be patient, Mitsukaze, my faithful horse.”

Rin found it hard to wait. She felt herself straining, ready to leap forward. Ever since the Cauldron she had been infected by Hime’s lust. The Lady of War whose will had become her own, who’s legs held her in utter thrall, was eager to strike. And because she was, Rin was eager as well. Her fingers clenched tightly on the controls of the Type 97 Te-ke. Her feet rattled impatiently on the pedals, like a war horse pawing at the ground in impatient frustration from being held back.

Thin, unsullied fingers suddenly cupped Rin’s cheeks from behind, pulling her head back against stocking covered thighs. Her eyes closed as she breathed in the faint smell that was Shizuka Tsuruki. Hime’s touch was calming and exciting all at once, and she stilled as a soft chuckle sounded within the confines of the tankette.

Sudden, eager tension in Hime’s thighs excited her as the sound of engines overroad the eager shouts of crowded fans. Without prompting she immediately sat upright, her own bloodlust fanned by the sound and the sudden tang that perfumed the air as Shizuka’s body betrayed her hunger. Rin looked forward through the viewport before her, getting a small slice of the world beyond the confines of their iron coffin, seeking the source of Hime’s sudden desire.

The sportscar they hid behind filled the lower portion of her vision, it’s gaudy decorations a distraction, though not for her. Hime’s deviousness and preparations were like the air she breathed, ever present and not to be noticed. Rin’s focus was beyond, to where a Panzer II was drawing to a sudden stop, the surprised shouts of two girls seeing their own faces painted on an itasha audible in spite of all the reasons they should not be heard.

Toes caressed her, and Rin felt a tension beneath her stomach, an itch in need of scratching forming, and she reached for the starter.

“Bakawashiba!” She heard the shout, and could see a pigtailed halfu girl in the crowd waving fists in the air. “Don’t get distracted! It’s a trap, you dopple twins!”

Above her head the gun fired, and she started the engine without thought. Toes pinched the collar of her blouse, tugging it backwards, and she instinctively backed the Te-Ke tankette away from its hunting blind, unknowing of what might be behind her, uncaring. All she knew, all she could respond to, was the will of the onna-bugeisha that commanded her. She’d back over a cliff and plunge to her doom if that was Hime’s command.

With a tap of a toenail, Rin was suddenly twisting the tankette into a mud slinging turn. She flung the Type 97 into motion, listening subconsciously as the transmission beside her groaned in an almost sensual way with each shift of the gears. Through the narrow slit before her she could see the impact of 2 cm rounds in a slope ahead as three more PzKpfw IIs attempted to exact revenge on the fleeing Te-Ke without any success.

A twisting against her spine, and Rin wrestled the Te-Ke into a reversed spin, the world sliding by in a blur through the viewport. The cloth of her blouse was tugged backwards against her chest, and she straightened the iron warhorse’s course, but continued to back it into the unknown, her entire knowledge of what was behind them reduced to the erotic touches of the toes she held so dear.

A sudden tap had her stomp the breaks, halting the tankette with a murderous lurch. Through the viewport she could see the first of the three surviving light tanks crest the low ridge Hime had guided them behind. Again, Shizuka-hime sent a 37mm thrust, a modern samurai performing a kesi giri to destroy her opponent with a single strike. The blow struck, a flag popped up, and a light shove sent Rin into action, hurtling the rust red tankette forward between the survivors too fast for the remaining duo to avenge their dead.

Toes carressed her, and Rin guided the Te-Ke without thought, a mere extension of Hime’s body. Rounds impacted in the scenery before her, desperate shots fired by the pursuit overshooting the fleeing machine. A sudden tug of her collar to the side, and Rin swung the machine into a mud slinging, turf churning slew turn. Wood whipped past her vision and then, with a loud crunching five tons of metal smashed its way through a wall and into the interior of the farmhouse Shizuka had been guiding them past.

The pulling on her collar didn’t relent and Rin destroyed the front room, tatami mats and chabudai shredding beneath her tracks. With an order conveyed by the sudden yank backwards on cloth pinned between toes, she jerked back on the controls, halting the tank before it smashed a second hole in the house. Rin seized the shifter, grinding the machine into reverse, and then began churning the floor beneath the tank as she drug it backwards, smashing into the wall behind her and then proving it to be little better than paper with a cracking of wood and a smashing of crockery.

The gun fired. Rin could see no target through the splintering wood and collapsing plaster falling past her viewport, but the fierce aura of battle lust behind her left her in no doubt that Centipede Team now faced a sole survivor of the four they’d first opposed. She could hear Shizuka reloading, and knew a fierce, hungry joy in her heart as she realized that it would be the final round fired in this Inuoumono.

For a moment Shizuka’s toes left their intimate communication with Rin’s shoulders and the pony-girl shivered in a sense of sudden emptiness and loss. A flash of light burst in through the viewport before her, and the toes were back, tugging her into increasing the Te-Ke’s house-destroying retreat as the world before her became engulfed in flame.

They burst through the final wall, returning to a daylight made helish by the sudden conflagration before them. A stroke of a toe, and Rin was forcing the Te-Ke into a hard slew turn, trading the destruction of the house for a view of a short farm field backed by forest as she stared outward. The toes thrust, kicking her in a way both intimate and painful, and with a cry of greed fanned by the wantonness of Hime’s destruction nature, Rin smashed the Te-Ke forward, a stead launching itself into a samurai’s final, death-seeking charge.

Before her a low grey mass of metal suddenly burst through the roiling black clouds of smoke. Rin stared down the barrel of the 20cm gun and felt a shiver run through her. It was not of fear. It was not a sudden realization of death come for her. It was a hormonal climax of intensity, a flood of pleasure in destruction, a knowledge that she was at the pinnacle, the peak of her performance. That she was the horse that Shizuka-hime rode into a battle that could end only in the taking of a head. She threw herself bodily forward, jamming the levers that controlled the tank to the max as he feet smashed the pedals as far as they would go.

The world went crazy, the viewport a blur of metal, sky, mud, and smoke. Rin’s ears rang with the sound of metal on metal, with the cries of a crowd drunk on an orgy of devastation and bloodlust. She smashed forward, abusing a breast as one of the levers smashed into it with all the force of a 15 ton, 30 kph wreck. She could taste blood from where her teeth bit into her lip.

Hands reached forward in the sudden stillness and cupped her cheeks, pulling her back against soft, regal legs. She looked up into a face that was flushed, gleaming with sweat, and framing eyes filled with a haze of lust.

“Hime…” Rin breathed.

“My horse…”

The Te-Ke suddenly rang like a bell, and Rin could hear the pop of their flag deploying. She could hear the roar of the crowd, and over it twin voices crying out “Don’t underestimate the Automotive Club of Bellwall!” “Did you think a broken track could stop the race queens of Bellwall?”

Hime gave a low, husky laugh, and Rin closed her eyes with a smile, contented by the touch of her master.


End file.
